ninrpfandomcom-20200216-history
Hyuuga Hyoneko
'Character Profile' 'Character First Name' Hyoneko 'Character Last Name' Hyuuga 'IMVU Username' HyonekoHyuuga 'Nickname (optional)' Luna Yone to her older cousin Yume 'Age' 12 'Date of Birth' 03/11/195 AN 'Gender' female 'Ethnicity' Konohagakurian 'Height' 4'11" 'Weight' 85 lbs 'Blood Type' A- 'Occupation' ninja 'Scars/Tattoos' She has 2 tattoos, both are black,inverted crosses. One under each corner of her eyes. 'Affiliation' Iwagakure 'Relationship Status' Single 'Personality' Hyoneko is in essence two-faced,manipulative,subborn and known when the right mood hits her a glutten for punishment.She veiws others as puzzles to be solved as she is very team oreinted. To her to be of use to some one or the group is her only purpose and will strive to do as such. Though she's not as rigid as one might think, she has a fondness for animals and will often be seen taking care of those she finds. She loves being with freinds and learning new things through them. She has a strong sense of right and wrong, once she's set to a cause she will sacrifice anything and will die for it. She can be a great freind if she learns to trust you and a great enemy or rival should one choose to cross her. She has trouble reading through books or scrolls, she loves the chance to learn hands on. 'Behaviour' She tends to be the the wall flower only venturing out to train or if someone strikes a conversation with her. She's one who whatches and observes taking notes. She's shy and slow to warm up to people but give her enough time she can be quite outgoing.When angered she can be down right cruel in her terms of revenge. She's one to follow things to the letter and will hound those who go off course but is not ashamed to admit she's wrong. Though catch her intrest and she can be akwardly kind for someone so rigid. 'Nindo (optional)' Question everything and everyone in a land of shadows, nothing is certain! 'Summoning' 'Bloodline/Clan' Hyuuga/Soke 'Ninja Class ' Genin 'Element One' 'Element Two' 'Weapon of choice' ((Prefer not to have a weapon until you are properly trained with one...)) 'Strengths' Taijutsu, speed 'Weaknesses' Genjutsu, strength 'Chakra colour' Gunmetal grey 'Projectile Weapons Inventory' Your Projectile Weapons Inventory. ((You do not need to fill this out until you become a Genin.)) Maximum capacity at Genin and Chuunin (50 pieces). Jounin/ANBU/Yonshi7 (70 pieces) Sage/Sannin/Kage (80 pieces). Please allocate now: Kunai (cost 2 pieces): Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): Makibishi (cost 0.5 pieces each): Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each): Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): Any sword ((Max 2) costing 6 pieces each): Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each): Total: DataBook Databook: Hyoneko Hyuuga 'Jutsu List' Your known Jutsu. ((If you're joining as an Academy Student you will know no Jutsu, but over time you will learn new jutsu such as the Clone Technique and Body Replacement technique, you do not need to fill this field in if you do not wish to.)) 'Allies' Iwagakure 'Enemies' In her mind she was always dutiful and kind but it didn't always mean she wasn't above pressing a few buttons when she wanted something. There was one bunke boy by the name of Mori, he was headstrong and over confident which for her was easy to sway into doing things for her. He would boast about his skills in stealth and how he could do anything she could. She would laugh and give him challenges after all he was beter than her. Wether it was painting peoples faces or stealling bowls of ramen from the corner shop or even going up to challenge genin to fights. Regardless of the task mori would accept, his pride his down fall as he got served punishments as she ate treats that were snagged or got in more training as he stood there cursing himself for falling to her tricks....again. Untill the day her passive agressive pranking got Mori punished severly for today's prank was to face paint the heads of the clan's faces with a more permanent paint. She laughed as she saw her parents and other elders walk by with cat or dog faces painted thickly on. Mori begged forgivness and told them it was her idea but she was "a dignified lady of the Soke branch it was not in her nature to prank" in the words of her father. He had to spend the day waiting hand and foot on her as his curse mark that all Bunke branches wore sent waves of pain into him bringing him to his knees for the 3 days it took for the pant to finally be washed and flake of thier faces. As the curse mark was relesed to ease his pain he looked at her his eyes growing cold and filled with hate. That day he swore to make her suffer as much as she had. So even till this day Mori does all in his power to out do and to undermine her. 'Background Information' Hyoneko was born into the Soke branch of the Hyuuga clan, as such was expected and pushed with little remorse to uphold the clan's honor along with her half sister Asuka. Till the age of six both of us were tained on the finer points of ceremony and how a lady should act. This meant proper stature, speach and manners whas to be like the air they breathed. A weighted, stiff but articulated harness was to be worn at all times because to her attendants words: " A lady of the Hyuuga does not slouch or bend as she sits." Seals placed on her hands as they was tought pensmenship, all the movements of her hand monitered and regulated through these seals, writting sloppy sent shooting pains into thier hands as she spent hours or even days on end writing phrases and papers repeatedly. These seals were used regularily with other lesions and became in a way as a sign of a slightly twisted show of affection. After all we were taught that this work was not just for the good of the clan but for her good, because if they didn't she'd end up on the streets as a beggar. Upon the age of seven she was turned over to the boys of the clan to be tought the basic forms of the Hyuuga line, not to teach her combat skills or the revered gentle fist techniques but to train body and mind for the future leassons she would take at the acadamy. She wether demanded by the elders of the clan would often spend sleepless days holding the same position and redoing the exercises. Though there were times where she was allowed to be the kid she was and during those times she would run to find Asuka. Running around the village, throwing water balloons at random people, playing hide and go seek, imatating the legendary ninjas of the stories they red and of course standing with him holding water buckets on thier arms as punishment for the pranks they pulled. She pushed her, caringly as a Little sister type to do her best. She took this to heart and as i sign of her resolve, one night she sneaked her way off to the compound with the coins she had saved or conned out of the other Hyuuga children and her sister to go to an artist to get some mark that she wasn't just some spokes person for her clan she was herself! Though she soon found out her small fortune was only enought to give her two black inverted crosses under each of her eyes she had convinced him to give her so that she could, in her words, "usher in a new style for the Noble Hyuuga clan that with thier help would spread his art across the village and bring him great fortune", The mark she had heard from the artist meant she would defy fate and what others set before her she would be a person under her own will. After the marks were places, the man rubbed a salve onto her cheeks. Hyoneko smiled, she remmbered the sickly sweet smell of this salve, it was a Haruno mix, their medicines somewhat unknown but there was no better in the village. She got back to the compound and slept only to wake the next day with her parents looming like vultures over her, the markings being an obvious diffrence in her looks. As punishment she spent the next 4 weeks making her way from the front gate around the village and back to the gate armed with nothing but a signal flare and a kunai. she had the option to quit and send up the flare but to do so she was warned was to tell her parents she never wanted to go to the acadamy and was a digrace to the clan. She considered taking that route but she remmbered why she got the tattoos in the first place and at the end of the 4 weeks came stumbling into the front gate covered in cuts and bruises and half starved. Her victory was short lived when her father got into a fight for rights to be the next head of clan for Konah with his brothers. The Arguements lasted for weeks on end till her father had enough and Told the family that if he was not to be the head he'd go to where he could be. Hyoneko thought for days....her in Iwa? She'd miss growing up further in her own town but she'd always get to see them at the exam. In the end her family and her half sister's family diparted from konah, Asuka and her family supported my father but at fear of becoming the Bunke of father's new clan decided to go to Kirigakure while my family pushed foward to Iwagakure. It would be there she wound prepare for her future and only time could tell her fate.. 'Roleplaying Library' NinRP V2 Spars and Battles Casual Meetings or Events Story Progression Clan Specific Training Roleplays Ninjutsu Taijutsu Genjutsu Intelligence Strength Speed Stamina Hand Seals NinRP V1 Academy Test: Hyuuga Hyoneko (12/23/2012) Hajime_and_Mizuki%27s_Day_of_Training After_Sundown:_Work_TIme_at_the_Puppet_Theater 12/28/2012_day_at_the_Gate GateRP:_31.12.2012 'Approved by:' Hojo Cassiel Category:Genin Category:Iwagakure Category:Iwagakure member